Long may you Reign
by angelwingprincess
Summary: [AU] Rinoa's engagement to Seifer of the Centran Kingdom was decided when they were both young. As the Queen of Timber this alliance is the only thing keeping Galbadia from invading her borders. But court is not as safe as one might think. Assasination attempts and other influences may cause difficulties and in the end she may have to decide between her love or her country.
1. Alliances

Hello and thank you for coming to read!~

First of all, this is my first fic, so please be generous with reviews on what you think I can make better and what you think I've done well. I would greatly appreciate it so I can make this story as fun as possible for everyone.

Also not that this is going to be very loosely based off the sho "Reign" from the CW. I will be changing things as I feel might better push the story along but some of the major plot lines will be similar if not the same.

**I own nothing be it Final Fantasy VII and it's characters or the series "Reign" and it's storyline. This is purely my own interpertation of an outside story in a similar situation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Alliances**

The sounds of childish laughter trailed through the castle stairwell, a girlish peal as little feet pattered among the tiles and stone. Her hand trailed up the railing as she ran, her pursuer edging ever closer. The games of play as the parents attended to business and the nannies had gotten distracted in their gossip. The two had escaped from the lessons and were running towards the toy room in a light hearted race.

She'd gotten a head start, of course. He'd called her a cheater as she had ran to the stairs before they had gotten to three. But if she hadn't cheated then he would have surely won! He was already taller than her, his legs longer and his gait faster.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs she grabbed her skirts and made a break for the room. It was just ahead and she was sure she could make it. She gave a wary glance behind her and frowned when she didn't immediately see a tussle of brown hair.

"Slow poke!"

With an outraged yell she looked back to the front and found him ahead of her, standing the doorway as she came to a stop. "No fair! You run too fast!"

The small boy crossed his arms, a brow raising. "You're the one that cheated."

She huffed, six year old cheeks puffing out before she stuck out her tongue. The only reaction she received was for the young boy to turn his back to her and move further into the room. With a sigh she followed after him, not truly mad any way.

She moved immediately to the toys meant for the princes, grabbing up a wooden sword and pointing at him. "Let's play swords!" She exclaimed happily.

"Queens don't play with swords. It's not lady like." He stated calmly in response. "Your mom said so."

Still holding the sword she crossed her arms, brown hues glaring at her playmate. "So? Come oooooon." She pleaded, shoulders slumping. "We're leaving for Timber in the morning, just this once? Pleeeeeease?"

He gave a huff, stormy blue eyes watching her warily. She gave a happy laugh and raised her sword as he picked up a similar one at his feet. "Just once, okay?"

She nodded excitedly and struck forward, which he easily blocked. "So, you gonna miss me?" She asked lightly, tone cheerful but curious.

"No." He stated matter-of-fact. She looked at him, her expression dumbfounded before it twisted into anger.

"Meanie!"

The response was met with a casual roll of blue eyes, just before another sound came from behind the young girl. The brunette boy lowered his head in greeting to whomever it was and lowered the wooden sword, causing the ravenette to have a puzzled frown.

"Rinoa, darling. I thought you said you were going to play with the prince. What are you doing up here?" A calm voice said from behind her. The young girl turned, a pout on her face as she faced an older woman in a dark red gown. The facial structure and similar hair color identified her as a relative and the stern, but loving look given her way gave an onlooker the obvious not of her being her mother.

"I am, Mama. Squall is just as much a prince as his brother."

The brunette boy said nothing to rebuttal her claim, though he did lift his head to look her mother in the eye. "I'm sorry, Queen Julia. I erred in allowing the young princess to follow me. She is ever persistent and I was not aware she was due to meet the Prince."

Rinoa huffed as he apologized, knowing now that her games were over. Julia simply nodded and tried not to smile. Though the young boy was indeed the prince's brother he had no claim to the throne. A pity, since her daughter seemed to favor him so.

"It's not his fault. Seifer is soooo boring that I couldn't stay there. All he ever talks about is how he'll be king and how wonderful it'll be. It's obnoxious." She crossed her arms as she looked at her mother. From just beyond the doorway another woman with dark hair emerged, her hand resting on the shoulder of a young blonde boy dressed in beige and white. He too had his arms crossed as he looked to Rinoa, a look of anger on his young features.

"My apologies, Edea. I was not aware my daughter would take to roaming the castle before our leave." Julia said with small smile as she dipped her head to the other queen.

Edea just shook her head, long ebony locks shifting with the movement and causing the beads and flowers woven into the strands to make a light tinkling sound. "Children will be children, and my son does often tend to be exuberant about his future. But come now, let us get you down stairs so that you will not be late. The carriage is already outside."

The young girl followed her mother as she was ushered out the door, sending a pouting look over her shoulder to her playmate. As the women left the blonde came over to Squall and poked him in the chest.

"Don't get any ideas, brother."

The brunette scoffed, tossing the wooden sword to the ground. "Why would I want to marry her? Then I'd have to be king." His tone was nonchalant as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Her breath puffed in the chilled air, her laughter echoing as she kicked the ball down the field. The children in the yard joined in the game, several going after the ball. She too ran, dark raven locks trailing behind her. The sun caught on the small honey colored strands that adorned the front of her hair, making them shine against the darker locks surrounding.<p>

The game of ball in the early autumn morning was merely a ploy to keep the children occupied while the nuns made breakfast and it was something she enjoyed. Years at the nunnery had left her spoiled in the ways of fun, away from courts and politics though she had plenty of teachings. There would be a time when she would be called back to the court to preform her rightful duty.

But not today.

When the game was called to an end they all seated themselves at the table. She sat with the children as she had grown quite fond of being their caretaker. She smiled at one of the girls before looking up and catching the eye of one of the nuns across from her.

Her smile faded as she felt something off about the woman. Her eyes seemed cloudy and she tried to determine why. She blinked, confusion furthering until she saw red staining the cloth around her ears. A gasp left her lips and one of the children screamed before she was rushed from the table.

"Poison!" Someone screamed. Another called for them to get her somewhere safe while others tended to the children. The nuns shoved her away from the table and ushered her inside, several shouting in fear and calling for an escort. She was led to her cambers and one of them told her to wait until they could make sure it was safe.

Her heart thrummed like a hummingbird in her chest as she tried to calm herself. A thousand and one thoughts spun through her head at the event she had just wintessed. An innocent bystander had just been killed in what could only have been an attempt at her life. Although she had been raised to expect such things this was the first time she had ever personally seen the effects.

She wondered oddly if it would be becoming of her to cling to her bedsheets and weep.

Still deep in shock she instead merely sat on her bed. She knew there were those who wanted her crown, but she had yet to witness much cruelty in the years she had hidden away. One hand went to the necklace around her neck which held a small wedding band. Her mother's ring and all she had left since the woman had passed and left a tower of responsibilities that she had been content to forget. Now though, she would have to remember and take up the title of Queen.

Rinoa Heartilly would be going to Centra. If the nunnery wasn't safe, then it was time she fulfilled her duty and married.

* * *

><p>The carriage came early the next morning with guards as precaution. It would be hours before she ever reached Centra but she was prepared. She had a book from the covenant library and was sure it would occupy her time.<p>

She lifted her skirts as she exited the home she had enjoyed for the past several years of her life. Since her father had sent her away, worried for her safety after her mother's death and wanting to make sure the alliance could be kept. The alliance with Centra.

She took a deep breath. It had been almost eleven years. She had not seen the castle nor any of the royal family of Centra in many years. The alliance was to be sealed with her marriage to the prince and together they would assume rule over both Timber and Centra.

With Galbadia after her borders and vying to get access to her power she had little choice in the matter. Still, she was scared. So much could have changed and she knew that when she arrived this time it wouldn't be for play dates and laughs. She held doubts that they would welcome her with open arms, especially knowing what her presence could bring. But, they_ had_ agreed to the alliance and had yet to go back on the agreement. There was hope.

Hands smoothed her dress in an attempt to hide her fidgeting, the blue fabric soft on her skin. The gown was one of the many that she had, but she had never worn. The luxorious dress was beautiful, with long sleeves and a tight boddice that flaired out into an elegant but shapely dress, not too large but not so form fitting that her blossoming figure was able to be seen. Perfectly fit for a young queen.

She looked up as one of the nuns grasped her hand, Mother Annabelle who was the head of the household. The older woman looked at her as she imagined her mother would have if she were still with her.

"I am afraid." She whispered, her soul pleading that she could stay, that she wouldn't have to go.

Mother Annabelle smiled, the wrinkles crinkling at her eyes. Eyes that she had looked into since she was a child, since her father had brought her to live in the nun's capable hands. "Afraid of the prince? Or of the responablities?" She asked in return.

"Afraid... That the alliance won't be enough to save me or my people... and afraid that things will never be the same again."

"Things change, child. It's the way of the world. Face the change and form it into your favor. You are a Queen, _Rinoa_. Don't you ever forget that." She patted her on her hands gently and made a shooing motion towards the carriage. "Your ladies will be waiting for you there, I've already sent for them. You can trust them when the politics may make you question all others. I'm sure you'll remember them once you arrive."

Rinoa couldn't help but smile then. The idea of someone she knew, someone from her country, being there with her made it seem much more bearable. She bowed in her thanks and finally entered the awaiting carriage to begin her journey. From here she would ride to the port, where a vessal awaited to take her across the small ocean between their countries. Once on Centran land she would be givin another carriage to provide her a lift to the castle.

What awaited her there she couldn't be completely sure. But to those who would see her she would meet it with as much grace and strength as she could. She owed that much to her mother. To her people.

One hand grasped her necklace as a comfort while she watched the passing road out the window. Memories of childhood surfaced as she waited and blue eyes danced in her thoughts with the tinkling of childish laughter.

* * *

><p>At the Centran castle, servents busied themselves throughout the halls. Preparations were being made for the young Queens arrival, news having arrived already of her coming. A young man adorned in white and red stood at the front entrance, watching the road with diligant cyan eyes. His short blonde hair rustled slightly in the wind, but he stood unmoving with arms crossed.<p>

A hand touched his shoulder gently as an older woman with dark midnight hair stepped beside him. Her dress was a dark purple that glimered in the sunlight, the small crown atop her head giving proof to who she was. The queen offered him a small smile when he didn't turn, laughter in her eyes.

"Watching the roadway will not make her appear any faster, Seifer."

His shoulders shrugged, as if uncaring to the outcome. "I just do not want her to arrive unwelcomed." He stated easily. At first glance it seemed like his thought was lead by only the political influence it could have were she not met with some sort of welcome, but Edea also knew he was curious about the woman the girl he'd met had become. Though engaged since their childhood, no one had seen the young queen since she was the innocent age of nine years old. The then ten year old Seifer had met and been unimpressed with his future fiance.

"Has Squall arrived back from the trails yet?" he inquired.

"I believe I saw him putting his horse into the stables. I don't doubt he'll be joining you shortly." She responded and turned to leave. "I will gather your father and the others so that we might welcome her as well. There is a guard posted to announce when the carriage is near."

He nodded and let his eyes wander towards the sky. She wondered how the interaction would go. Seifer was a man intent on his country and though the alliance was still in agreement he had voiced his concerns about it several times over the years. Timber was a smaller nation, and such an alliance could be seen as weak. Or so he felt.

Edea had long thought it would be a good match. But there were other, newer concerns that made her wonder if he was right. As she stepped away, ears open for the sound of the young queens arrival, she headed towards the lower rooms of the castle. Her advisor had her living quarters in this particular section of the castle. She was young and most assumed the queen merely made her advisor out of favor. But the young Ellone held a talent many would condemn her for; the ability to see into the future. Her visions were disjointed and sometimes didn't make much sense, but Edea knew that they held merit. Rather than see her burned at the stake she had employed her in her home and sought her counsel.

The girl was standing over her work table, reading through one of the many herbology books she had gathered. At the queens entrance she lifted her eyes and turned. "Queen Edea. A pleasant surprise to see you. I thought for sure you would be upstairs preparing to greet her highness, Rinoa."

The Queen gave a small smile as took a few steps closer. "I will be shortly, but I wanted to ask if you have seen anything about her arrival. Anything... new?"

The smile fell off the young girls face and her gaze almost seemed to turn inward. She did not enjoy the visions she was given, Edea knew that. "No, m'lady. Unfortunately not. Her impending marriage to your son still shows me his downfall. I fear I have still yet to learn the why."

"That is what I was afraid of."

* * *

><p>Her fingers played with the fabric of her dress as the carriage pulled her to a stop in front of the castle. She took a deep breath to steady herself as the door was opened and a hand extended by the footman to help her down. When she stepped forward and out of the shade of the carriage she was blinding momentairly by sunlight.<p>

Her first sight once her eyes adjusted was of the many people looking back at her. The King and Queen had obviously been aware of her coming. However she did not see them immidiately, nor the prince.

"Rinoa!" She heard her name called from the side. A quick glance in that direction had her picking up her skirts to rush to another carriage that was parked a few feet away.

"Selphie! Quistis!" she called out, embracing each one in a tight hug. They had been childhood friends back when she had still lived with her father. "Are you the ladies that the nuns said would be sent ahead of me?" She questioned, but very happy if that was the case.

"Of course." Quistis said, her blonde hair done up atop her head, her smile warm. Selphie grasped Rinoa's hands in her own in excitement, her short brown hair cropped close to her shoulders yet still adorned with a few flowered ornaments.

"We're here to help you in any way we can." Selphie replied happily.

"Our reunion will have to wait though, as it seems that the royalty is arriving to greet you."

Indeed as Rinoa turned she saw the king and queen walk down the pathway to stand at the front, Edea's arm resting upon Cid's. Rinoa turned so that she was facing them, hands clasped together in front of her. Selphie and Quistis did the same just to the side of her. As a younger man appeared at the king's side Selphie leaned to her to whisper.

"Is that him? Seifer?"

"No." Rinoa whispered back, the dark brown hair and clashing eyes bringing to mind the days of nagging a quiet boy to play swords. "That is Squall."

"Ohhh... Isn't he the King's bast-"

"Selphie!" Quistis cut her off, face stern with obvious displeasure.

"Sorry! Though it is rumoured that the king favors him over his heir. Odd, don't you think?"

Off to the side there was a bit of movement as another young man jogged over. He slowed to a walk as he came to the edge of the pathway and Rinoa caught his eye. Her heart beat a little faster as she saw him, the young Seifer of her memories uncomparable with who she saw before her. She walked towards him, the smile she gave reflected on his features as well.

Her friends shared a look and Selphie supressed a laugh as they watched.

"You've.. Ah, definitely grown. Much taller than I remember you." She said lightly, with a dip of her head.

"You as well. I can barely tell you're the same girl."

She gave a small laugh and looked down, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Come, let us go inside. Many are awaiting you and I'm sure you're tired from the journey." He said, and offered her his arm.

"Yes, of course. Thank you." She slipped her arm in his and they began to walk up the pathway. Her heart held a little glimmer of hope, wondering if perhaps things might work out for her after all. This Seifer, the grown man, seemed very much different from the child she had refused to associate. Perhaps a marriage would be more bearable, and maybe even hold returned affections.

Her first steps towards her intended future. The Centran court would now be watching her every move. Those after her would have a more obvious target. But she would meet them all with dignity.

She would do her country proud.


	2. Intrigue

Rinoa sat on edge of the window seat, the ledge adorned with pillows to offer her comfort. The room that had been given to her was decorated with an array of glittering items, of such that she had been taken aback for a moment when she'd stepped through. It had been a long time since she had seen such great amounts of wealth on display.

Though she knew she was Queen and that she had a great deal of wealth on her own, it still didn't quite click in her senses that this was going to be her new normal. So many years at a nunnery had left her with respect for those who worked for a living. She had done plenty of chores around the convent, but most of the harder work had still been a task for others.

The hardest part of this, was perhaps knowing that there were so few to whom she would be able to talk openly. She counted herself extremely lucky that her ladies in waiting were two of her own friends, girls whom she had played with and of her own country. It might make the coming years of politics that much more bearable.

Selphie sat behind her, twisting a few strands of hair to place small beads within them as Quistis began the task of helping her select the gown she'd wear for dinner. Selphie said something that just missed her attention and she turned slightly to look at her friend.

"What was that?" she asked curiously. A smile played on the brunette's lips as she finished the last strand and placed her hands in her lap eagerly.

"I was saying that the prince sure seems to have changed. Definitely a lot more handsome than you used to describe."

Quistis gave a small snort at Selphie's comment, as if the thought was ludicrous. Rinoa smiled at her friend's reaction though she did feel inclined to agree with Selphie. He was rather handsome. She hoped that they would have a chance to get reacquainted sometime soon.

"Well, I suppose so. He's also grown very tall. I would guess almost a foot taller than I!" Not that she minded. In fact, his height actually made him more attractive in her opinion. She hadn't had any experience in the matters, but she had daydreamed and the thought of a man taller than her stooping to kiss her made a shiver of pleasure tingle her spine.

"Yes, well taller than you or not, there are other things to worry about. Such as, how you wish to look at your first dinner back in Centran court." Quistis replied, gesturing to the three gowns laid before her. One was a deep red accented in black while another was a deep forest green with lace adornments. That last one caught her eye as the light ivory color was just off white enough to differentiate from a wedding of chastity gown. It was accented with gold along the collar and sleeves, the top a square cut bodice with light lacing and the gown a slick but slightly flared towards the end. Not enough to be cumbersome, but enough to still seem formal.

"I like that one." She said, one hand gesturing towards the gown. Selphie made a sound of approval while Quistis moved to put away the other gowns.

"You know…" Her blonde lady began, turning after the gowns were settled. "We still have quite some time until dinner. Don't you think, that if you're to be lady of this estate then you should make sure you're acquainted with it?"

Rinoa looked at her friend with a large smile as she stood, Selphie already jumping to her feet beside her. The brunette seemed filled with excitement and clapped her hands together in joy.

"Ohhh! Quisty's right! More than the Prince must have changed since we were last here. We should explore!"

Quistis' mouth twitched into a small smile that eventually blossomed into a laugh when Selphie grabbed her hands and bounced her in a circle. Rinoa, too, couldn't help but laugh. Her friends excitement was contagious but she also held a certain amount of curiosity for what had changed over the years.

"Alright, yes. An exploration it is then! We meet back her before dinner bell to prepare." Rinoa declared, reaching and grasping each of their hands in one of her own. Bright smiles were on each of their faces before they left her rooms to discover the castle. It didn't take much to get away on her own, just slight assurances that she should be safe within the castle walls, and then she was free to explore on her own as he ladies went make their own discoveries.

* * *

><p>Rinoa's first exploration of the castle led her to the stairway that ascended to the playroom and housing that she had once used as a child. Trailing her hand along the railing she could almost hear the laughter from her memories. It made her smile and, in a spur of the moment decision, she grasped her skirts and lifted them enough to jog slightly up the last few stairs and into the childrens room.<p>

The appearance there was of polar comparison to her memories. When she thought of this room from her childhood she saw sunlight through the windows and the bright colors of toys and blankets. Now, the room was left in a smoewhat disaray, darkness filling the chamber as curtains were drawn shut. Some toys were still scattered about the floor, but they looked as though they hadn't been touched in some time.

There was even some dust upon the floor as though no one had sent servants to sweep in a long while. It made her curious as she walked about the room, one hand lingering on a wall when she stopped next the window. How many times had she tried to entice a sword fight from the boys of the castle? Or tried to boss around Seifer only to end with an arguement about who would be a better leader? Or even her escapades to convince her future husband to show her the hidden entrances of the castle?

A light from the doorway caught her eye. When everything else seemed so dreary it stuck out like a sore thumb. Her eyes narrowed as she moved towards it and she tucked a stand of her dark hair behind her ear. there was a perceptible noise coming from the room, a methodical sound and the clink of metal. Stepping forward she placed a hand on the door and pushed it open, surprised to find her betrothed stnadin there at a table that seemed filled with different blades and assorments.

"Seifer?" she questioned, stepping further into the room. He looked up at her in surprise, his cyan colored eyes seeming more green in the firelight of the room. She wondered if this was supposed to be some sort of secret and wished she hadn't intruded. Yet, at the same time she hoped he would invite her to stay.

"What are you doing here?" He barked, his tone harsh and defensive.

His response made her feel slightly defensive herself. She had done no wrong. "I'm sure you remember that these used to be my rooms, when we were younger."

"Not anymore." Came his quick, but off hand reply. There was a slight sting to his words as she began to feel as though she should leave. However, she was stubborn and intrigued. What was the prince doing all alone in these empty rooms when he could be anywhere else in the castle?

Not one to usually stay quiet she took a step forward and set one hand gingerly on the table. "Are these yours?" She asked, looking away from his gaze and down to the swords. She could now see that yes, there were some completed swords on the table, but there was also an asortment of parts and unused metals. She touched the edge of one of the blades, the look of the handle reminding her of a book she'd once read as she identified it with one of the rarer gunblades.

"Yeah." He responded, his voice causing her to look up at him. He wasn't watching her anymore, but the weapon upon the table. He had a small smirk on his face that she couldn't quite interpret. Pride maybe?

"I've made most of these myself. I've been designing and trying out new techniques for a few years."

She studied him then, curiosity abounding at his comment. "You made them? Future king of Centra and you're making your own weaponry?" She questioned, her tone light but not insulting. She didn't look down on him for it, but actually felt elated that he had a passion outside of just ruling their countries.

"Yes, well. I'm not overly talented, but I thought it'd be good to learn how to do something on my own. My father insists it is a futile interest as it isn't like anyone will be buying blades made by a king, but I like the process and I'm getting better."

She took a step around to the other side of the table and smiled at him. "I've learned a few other talents myself. I can milk a goat! And mend clothing!" She sounded excited, her voice firm before she realized how silly it was to seem happy about that and bit her lip before explaining further. "I mean, because of all my time at the Convent, you know."

Her stumbling for an explanation brought a smile to his face as well before he crossed his arms, his stare causing her cheeks to flush further. "I know." Was all he said in response. And of course he did. Everyone knew about her having been sent into hiding.

He let his arms fall and let his rest on the hilt of one of the blades, the design unique and the handle reminiscent of one of those newly designed pistols, while the blade itself widened out at the base only to slim in sharply to form the whole of the blade. "This one is my best so far." He told her, his voice holding what seemed to be affection for the inanimate object.

Though Rinoa didn't know much about swords in reality, having never learned despite protests, she could recognize the hard work he must have put into it. It seemed sturdy and well made. She wondered if th design was his own or based off anothers and, if it was his own, how he had come up with such a thing. "It's beautiful."

"Well, I don't know if that's how I would have described it." His response brought a blush to her cheeks as he laughed. She supposed he was right, that most weapons don't get called beautiful. They were weapons of destruction after all.

"Ah, well... I should be going. I must get ready for dinner soon." She said with a small curtsy. She knew heading back now would still give her a few moments of reprieve for herself before she must actually get ready. Though she was tempted to stay, she felt awkward around the prince and decided maybe some time of her own would bring her back to herself.

He gave a slight bow to her in response, humor lurking in his gaze and a sly smirk on his lips. "As you wish."

As she hurried away she couldn't keep the smile off her face and the feeling of butterflies in her stomach were still fluttering when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

><p>The wind was sharp, but with much less sting to it than the winds in Timber. Rinoa sat on the grass, just near the edge of the ocean and looked at different pebbles and rocks that she found along the shore. Beside her sat her canine companion. The short shepherd dog was a mix of brown, black and white and she had been with Rinoa since one of the farms near the Covenant had offered the puppies to them. They both sat in companionable silence while Rinoa gathered the items she liked and placed those she did not back along the ground.<p>

As the young queen was reaching for another item, this one a small quartz that seemed to shine in the light, her dogs ears perked up and her head turned to the forest. She let out a sharp bark, followed by a low growl. Rinoa looked up, puzzled and made a sound for her to hush. But Angelo did not and instead leapt to her feet, barking loudly. She watched her dog, her fur on end as she looked at something off in the forest. The expanse of greenery seemed filled with shadows and she wondered if maybe she's seen a rabbit or some such.

Her pet let out another loud bark before dashing towards whatever she had seen. "Angelo! Back, girl. Come here!" She yelled towards her companion, standing quickly and dropping many of the stones she had collected. She began walking after her pet, calling for here with every step. Brows were scrunched downwards in a scowl as she moved ever closer to the forest, her dog slipping inside the shadows. She was nearing the treeline when suddenly a hand on her arm stopped her.

"You can't go in there." A cool voice said. She looked up a the owner of the arm to find a set of piercing blue eyes watching her. She jerked her arm from his grasp and waved a hand at the tree lines in frustration.

"I most certainly can. My dog went in there and I intend to retrieve her." She said sternly. She took another step forward only to have her arm grabbed once more.

"The woods are dangerous and filled with heretics. You _can't _go in there."

She crossed her arms and turned to him, brown eyes fierce. "So I'm just supposed to leave her?" her tone was accusing, as if she would be leaving something much more than a pet run astray. To her, Angelo was so much more.

He gave a sharp sigh and looked to the trees, brown strands of his hair falling in his face. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she stood a little straighter, determined to stand her ground. Her took a deep breath and gave a small nod, as if he'd come to some sort of decision and grabbed her arm once more, this time pulling her with him as he took stride toward the castle.

Shocked she stumbled the first few steps before grabbing her dress away from her feet and digging in her heels. "What do you think you are doing!" She demanded, jerking back but unable to get her arm free.

He looked at her then, his gaze cold and so unlike his brothers. Where Seifer seemed like the sun and radiated obvious power, Squall was far different in that he seemed like the budding storm. Quiet and deceiving upon the shoreline before it struck hard and decimated the lands with its sudden ferocity. Perhaps that was why he had gotten his name.

"I'll go and find your dog. It's getting dark and you should go back to the castle. It's not safe out this far." He said, releasing her.

She was stunned for a moment at his offer. "But you said it was full of heretics. Won't _you_ be in danger?" He rolled his eyes at her and reached to pull her forward again. She shifted and began walking on her own, refusing to be dragged back to the castle like a child.

He crossed his arms in response and followed her for a few feet. "I'm in the woods often, hunting for game. I know the trails and which ones to avoid. I'll be fine. _You_ would not."

She turned sharply and opened her mouth for a retort, but stopped when she saw his expression. It wasn't quite a smile, but the slight turning of his lips gave her the feeling he was holding back a laugh. She closed her mouth and gave a small sigh of her own and let her hands clasp in front of her. "Alright. It does make sense. I'll go back, but promise you'll be careful."

He dropped his arms and looked to the forest, his expression changing to something she couldn't quite determine. "Of course, your majesty."

Unsure what else she could say she nodded and turned to go back to the castle. She glanced back once to see Squall entering the treeline, before he vanished from her sight.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for a shorter chapter after such a long wait. I've had a lot going on and I wanted to make sure this bit got up. I wanted to add more to it, but well... I couldn't get the writing juices flowing. Hopefully the next update will be much better than this.<em>


End file.
